Memoirs Of A Miko
by o0WhisperingShadow0o
Summary: Kagome Higurashi at the tender age of fifteen is pulled down the magical well on her shrine grounds. Demons, hanyous, and more await her. A collection of IY Drabbles.
1. Memoir One: Kouga

**Memoirs Of A Miko**

**Whispering Kage**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi at the tender age of fifteen is pulled down the magical well on her shrine grounds. Demons, hanyous, and more await her. A collection of all my IY Drabbles.

* * *

**Kouga**

* * *

Kagome laughed happily as the wolf pups crowded around her vying for her attention. Yipping and nipping at her. "You guys are sooo cute!" She laughed as they yipped more but hissed as they knocked her down on her butt and winced, laughing as Kouga strode over a dark look on his face.

He barked out a few growls and the pups scattered leavening her and Kouga alone by the mouth to the wolf's den. "Aww you didn't have to be so mean Kouga it was an accident."

Kouga rolled his eyes as he crouched down in front of her a cocky smirk on his face. "Kagome they need to learn to behave, they're lucky I didn't do more."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You'd spank them?" She sounded out right mortified.

Kouga blinked. "Huh? Spank? What's that?"

Kagome blinked and shook her head realizing her wouldn't know the modern term. "Spank, um slap them on their butt?"

Kouga blinked. "Huh? NO! I like women not children!"

Kagome burst out laughing at his horrified face and shook her head leaning forward so her breath tickled his mouth. "Ne I know Kouga…why don't we go to the den? I'll show you what a spanking is."

Kouga grinned wolfishly and nodded standing up and tossing her over his shoulder, making her laugh happily.


	2. Memoir Two: Sesshoumaru

**Sesshoumaru**

* * *

******AN: So, tomorrow is my twenty first birthday, woot! Please do wish me a happy birthday, I could sure use it.**

* * *

Kagome bit her lip as sweat gathered on her brow and shot a smug looking Sesshoumaru a worried glance. "A-are you sure?"

Sesshoumaru nodded a small smirk curling on his pale lips. "Yes, now touch it."

Kagome gulped but slowly lowered her hand to touch hard pure muscle. "Wow…its so hard."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Of course it is now stroke it."

Kagome did so timidly. "Am I doing it right?

Sesshoumaru nodded. "You can stoke it harder, it won't bite, I promise."

Kagome did so smiling as the muscles under her hands twitched. "Wow! Au-Un you're tail is soo cool feeling!"

Ah-Un turned both of its head to look at her, and in turn their master, letting out a happy chirp.

Sesshoumaru watched with veiled eyes as Kagome continued to pet Ah Un's tail. It was hard for him to believe that she had never touched a dragons tail before. What village did she come from?


	3. Memoir Three: Bankotsu

**Bankotsu**

* * *

When he had first saw her he thought her nothing more than just another wench.

But as time went by he found himself running in to her more and more he began to see just how wrong he was.

She was anything but a normal wench, she was mouthy, well spoken, educated and had an iron will.

He found himself drawn in by her, her weird clothes, sayings, medicines, hell he was drawn to her in general.

By the time he realized he loved her it was too late because one could live on borrowed time for only so long.

The last thing he remembered was her tearful face as he fell to the ground in pain…the next thing he knew he was staring up into her smiling face…his heart beating rapidly in his chest.


	4. Memoir Four: Jakotsu

**Jakotsu**

* * *

She was the first and only woman to ever be trusted to hold his fragile heart, one that had been broken and abused in the past.

He knew hers had gone through the same thing in fact her heart was more damaged then his when he had first met her.

That was the reason he hated her so, she had been through so much pain and yet she was still able to love.

He never understood how she did it and he knew he never would.

Yet he also knew that in time they were slowly healing each other's wounds and filling the gaps that had been left behind by others.


	5. Memoir Five: Sesshoumaru

**Sesshoumaru**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she stared at the glassy lake the moon reflecting off its surface like a mirror. It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear, fireflies were dancing around her small form as she sat and stared listlessly at the lake. Tonight would have been a wonderful night to be with the one you loved. But sadly the one she loved was with her.

She pulled her long legs to her chest, her plain white kimono parting to show off her slightly tanned skin. She rested her head on her crossed arms. She knew she should be happy or the star-crossed lovers who were once again reunited, seeing as they had triumphed over the evil that was Naraku. But she couldn't help but feel…jaded.

It was she who released Inu Yasha, it was she who gave up her life in the future, it was she that had almost died more times then she could count, it was she who killed Naraku. Even so, even so here she was alone sitting by herself, while everyone was off being happy.

She knew she should be happy for them, but she couldn't. She was tired of being happy, of smiling at them when they walked by even though deep down she was dying inside. She buried her head in her lap as tears fell from her smoky blue eyes. She hated this! Even more she hated herself! Why? Why was she acting this way?

"Miko." She jumped as she quickly turned to her left. She gasped at the sight that greeted her, it was Sesshoumaru in all his glory. He much to her relief was gazing at the lake his face cold and unreadable as always. She nodded at him, "Lord Sesshoumaru." He shifted to let her know he heard her.

They fell into a silence, Kagome continued to cry as Sesshoumaru silently stood next to her. Nothing was said nor did anything have to be said. For some reason his presence felt right standing next to her. Her tears stopped a few minutes later and she turned to look up at him. "Thank you."

He looked at her form the corner of his eye and arched an eyebrow at her. "For what?" She smiled at him tear tracks still visible on her pale cheeks. "For being here." His chest tightened and he looked away from her, "Hn." She smiled at him as he turned back to the lake.

He snuck a glance at her form the side of his eyes and his face softened a bit before returning to its usual cold facade. "Miko." She looked up at him quizzically. He turned to look at her his eyes burning into hers causing her to blush. He arched an eyebrow at her yet did not comment on it. "Why….were you crying?"

She blinked, did the Lord Sesshoumaru just ask her why? It should be her asking why. Why it was him that was curious about her problems instead of those she had spent years with. She smiled sadly, "I…am tired of pretending to be something I am not."

He narrowed his eyes at her, what was it she was pretending to be? He looked up at the moon knowing there was only one way to find out. "What are you pretending to be?" She joined him in looking up at the sky a small sigh escaping her lips, "Happy."

He blinked, he did not know the Miko well but he knew enough. "I see…then stop pretending." She glanced at him, "I can't…" He scoffed lightly and glanced down at her. "You can you just chose not to." She sighed knowing he was right. "It would not be fair to the others…"

He looked at her reflection in the water, "Who cares? It is your choice not theirs." She glared lightly at her own reflection, "I care." He nodded, "Then stop brooding about it. Be happy or do not be either way you should be true to yourself. You are a Miko act like one." She scoffed lightly, "I'm not a proper Miko."

He nodded lightly agreeing with her, "That you are not. Even so it is not befitting for anyone to be so conflicted. Make a decision and stick with it as long as it is your choice, lest you find yourself in tears more often." She nodded lightly knowing he was right. "I know…" He shifted lightly, "Then make your choice." She nodded lightly, "I will be true to myself…if I want to be happy I will if I want to be mad I will it is my choice."

He nodded and turned on his heel to leave, "Good." She smiled at his back, "Thank you again my Lord." He paused and nodded lightly letting her know he heard her and accepted her thanks. With that he took his leave resisting the small urge to look back at the Miko who had caught his attention. He would visit her on a later date to see if she kept her word for now he had lands to look after.


End file.
